


You deserve the absolute best

by Kjemi (TheSillyCompanion)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSillyCompanion/pseuds/Kjemi
Summary: Jaehee stands up for MC and then helps her with some burns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is some swearing...some strong language. Also I guess nudity but it doesn't lead to anything. Also coffee burns.

It’s been a few months since MC and Jaehee started working together, and only a month since they moved in together. Their relationship wasn’t defined, but it was certainly more than just friends. Neither really dared to say anything yet, afraid the other might be against going to the next level.

  
It wasn’t so bad though, they enjoyed each other’s company and it was never boring. The café kept them both pretty busy and at the end of the day, tired. Despite Jaehee’s research there were still a lot of things for them to learn and fix. They managed to also gather a lot of regular customers that really liked the two of them.

There were also some bad days. Days where both would be exhausted from all the work, or a day where almost no one would buy anything. Occasionally some interesting customers as well, but the couple had each other’s backs.

   
One day MC was having a rough day, everything just seemed to go wrong. She made awful coffee for Jaehee, who did her best to pretend to like it, she ripped a hole in her sweater, walked into a door and many other things. Jaehee offered to let MC take the day off after noticing the unlucky events, but MC refused since she didn’t want to put more pressure on the person she loved. Instead she struggled through the day.

   
MC tried her best to remain cheerful even when she stumbled, got the wrong order and spilled coffee. Most people were understanding and patient since they were decent people. One of the customers even left a tip saying they felt bad for her and hoped she’d have a peaceful rest of the day.

   
When the café was empty after lunch rush MC collapsed in a chair and sighed deeply. Could she really manage the rest of the day? It was obvious Jaehee was worried. Maybe this did more damage to her beloved than taking the day off? While lost in thoughts Jaehee came over with a cookie and a cup of MC’s favourite beverage and sat down on the other side of the table.

   
-“Are you sure you’re alright MC?” she asked gently reaching over to stroke MC’s hand with a gentle and worried look on her face. MC looked at back at her with an apologetic and thankful smile. She used her other hand to grab the drink and carefully brought it up to her lips to take a sip before replying.

  
-“I’m sorry for worrying you, but I’ll be alright! Just one of those days I guess,” her voice sounded more tired than she wanted it to. Jaehee nodded and offered one of her beautiful smiles.

  
-“If you need anything let me know. I’m here for you MC.”

  
They chatted a bit after that until customers started to come again. MC’s luck seemed to get a bit better and she was starting to feel more confident. That was until one of the last customers entered. It was a man only a few years older than her, dressed in a suit with greasy hair. He seemed impatient and generally grumpy, but MC did her best to be polite.

  
After getting his order she went to the backroom to prepare it while giving herself a pep talk. The day was almost over, she could do this. Unknown to her Jaehee watched her from the corner of her eye with a very worried look. That man gave her a bad feeling.

  
Upon finishing the man’s coffee and grabbing his muffin MC started to make her way back, putting on a smile. She had nearly gotten to his table when it happened. The hem of her long skirt got caught under her foot and the girl missed her balance. MC fell. She fell like the empire of Rome. And sadly so did the coffee. Most of it ended up on MC herself, but a few drops ended up on the man’s suit. She yelped out in pain as the hot liquid came in contact with her skin. It felt like she was on fire.

   
-“What the fuck are you doing?” he yelled furiously, making MC flinch in fear. Her tearful eyes looked up at him and she stumbled to apologize.

  
-“I’m…so…sorry,” she stuttered as her voice shook from the pain and fear.

  
-“Sorry? The fuck is a clumsy good for nothing like you doing as a waitress? You fucking ruined my suit you dumb bitch!” his voice didn’t get any quieter and the other customers grew very uncomfortable, feeling sorry for the girl on the floor while fearing the man.

   
-“Leave,” suddenly Jaehee was beside MC with the most terrifying look on her face as she stared at the man. Her usually gentle and warm face was cold and unforgiving.  
-“Excuse me?” he seemed to be shocked at what the said. “This shits stain throws coffee at me, and you want me to leave?!” he was back to yelling.

   
Jaehee didn’t flinch though and her aura grew even angrier. “Leave this café right now and do not return until you learn to respect people,” she shot back, her voice being calm while her eyes burned with hatred. Her anger disappeared though as soon as she heard MC whimper in pain. It was replaced with worry as she kneeled down to look at her partner.

   
-“MC are you alright? Can you move?” she asked with a completely different tone. It was warm and full of worry as she looked over MC. These were going to leave burns and it can be very bad if they didn’t treat this fast.

   
-“It…It really hurts Jaehee,” MC whimpered quietly as her skin tingled in pain.

   
Noticing the man hadn’t left yet Jaehee looked up at the furious man.

  
-“I said now,” this time her voice was much more threatening. Grumbling unhappily the man stomped off, nearly slamming the café door. With the menace gone Jaehee turned back to MC and gently wrapped her arm around Jaehee’s neck.

  
-“Let’s go get you out of these clothes and treat those burns,” the way Jaehee spoke made MC feel a little better and gave her the strength to struggle to the backroom without crying out too much. Once they got there both of them worked together at undressing MC, leaving her only in her underwear. This wait Jaehee could see where the burns were. Most of them seemed to cover MC’s legs and a bit on her waist.

   
-“We need to get you in the shower,” Jaehee would usually be flustered and embarrassed to see MC’s half-naked body, but this time she was too worried to care.  
-“You might need to undress completely. I can go close the café while you stay under some cool water,” MC offered a weak smile and nodded.

   
As soon as Jaehee left the backroom MC let the tears she held back flow down her cheeks and she slowly got rid of the last of the clothes. Luckily they installed a fully functioning shower in case they ever needed a shower after a long day at work. The relief she felt when the cool water hit her was indescribable. She stayed under the water for half an hour, letting herself calm down mentally. MC was so embarrassed this happened, Jaehee must hate her for this. Not only did she hurt herself, she also made a customer upset.

   
Jaehee was waiting for her as soon as MC was out the shower. The brunette was holding bandages in her hands and hurried over to MC’s side as soon as she heard the door open.

   
-“We should bandage the burns and keep them cool! I’ll help you,” MC was about to complain, but decided not to since she knew she couldn’t do it herself. Instead she suffered through the most awkward and scary 20 minutes of her life. Neither of them said anything except “Does it hurt?” “No, it’s fine” while Jaehee very gently wrapped the naked MC in bandages.

   
Once they were done Jaehee went to finish up things in the café while MC got dressed in fresh clothes. They met up in the café and sat by the same table as earlier. Neither of them said anything and MC avoided eye contact at all costs and this made Jaehee more worried.

   
-“MC….please. Look at me,” her voice was nothing more but a whisper. It made MC’s heart speed up and hesitantly she looked up to find her partner’s golden eyes. They were full of worry and warmth. They made MC want to break down and cry. She really messed up.

   
-“I’m so sorry Jaehee. I really messed up today. I should’ve listened to you,” her voice broke halfway and she was close to crying again. This seemed to make the other woman shocked though and she was quick to grab MC’s hands in her own.

   
-“MC no! That is not true at all. You did not deserve that treatment! And you did not trip on purpose,” Jaehee spoke slowly and calmly, in a way that always made MC feel better and calmer.

   
-“We will maybe need to close the café for a few days to treat your burns, but don’t worry. We’ve been doing well lately so we can afford this,” her words were so kind. It made MC fall more and more in love.

   
-“We could watch some of Zen’s musicals while you recover and eat some ice cream! I think something cool would be good for you. I’ve actually been looking forward to a small vacation with you. We’ve both been working a lot ever since we opened the café,” she kept on rambling while MC nodded her head, a small smile growing on her lips.  
-“Thank you, Jaehee” MC whispered, making Jaehee’s eyes widen in surprise.

  
-“It’s because I love you MC. I won’t let anyone treat you the way he did, because you deserve the absolute best” she replied sincerely as a small blush made its way to her cheeks.

   
-“Jaehee…” MC whispered back as her smile grew. “I love you too.”


End file.
